


Big Innit Hotel Opening

by Zeeexp



Series: Tales of the Universe [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeexp/pseuds/Zeeexp
Summary: So Tommy died. Big deal, the whole server knows.But Tubbo doesn't.SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S MARCH 1ST STREAM
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tales of the Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119080
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Big Innit Hotel Opening

Everybody knew it. 

Sam knew, Bad knew, Puffy knew, hell, even Jack knew. 

But Tubbo didn't. He wasn't told. Maybe they thought it would be impolite. Maybe they thought it would hurt his feelings.

But when he heard of the Big Innit Hotel opening, he couldn't not go. You know, to be there for his best friend, and to stir up some friendly competition. 

So he dragged Ranboo along. He marveled at the massive hotel, tastefully decorated with red and accented with spruce wood. There was a bit of confusion, seeing as letters signed with Tommy's name had been sent to everyone in the server, regardless of where their base was. 

Tubbo didn't understand why until Sam Nook walked out, a herald for the big man himself. 

Tommy was standing there, and he looked a wretched sight. 

Around him, he heard murmurs of shock, then horror as they realised what had happened. 

Tubbo literally couldn't comprehend what he was looking at, but he forced himself to take it in slowly.

Neon blue blood dripped from his forehead and matted his blonde hair. One of his eyes was hollow, and the eyelid sagged. His skin was grey, and Tubbo realised that his knuckles were bruised and splattered with neon blue as well. 

"Welcome folks! Today, my hotel is opening. Thank you for coming, and bookings will be discounted if you book on the first day." He spread his arms wide and smiled. "Come on!"

Tubbo had to admit, the hotel was nice. But that didn't- couldn't distract him as much as he wanted it to. Every time he looked over, he spotted something new that made his heart squeeze and twist painfully. 

~~Tommy's nose was bleeding. It always was.~~

He chatted about the decorations that Sam had put up.

~~There were cuts all over him, bleeding through his clothes.~~

Someone spoke up, saying that they'd like to rent a room, and that it would be long term. 

~~Tommy's one good eye was filmed over, and it looked white from a distance.~~

Ranboo grabbed him by the arm, whispering to ask if it was a good idea. 

Oh, Tubbo thought distantly. I said that I wanted a room, didn't I?

He agreed. The look on Tommy's face was worth it. He lit up, and he smiled wider than he had ever before. No, that wasn't quite right. He had smiled like that before. Long, long ago. 

Before Pogtopia. 

Before L'manberg.

Before the discs.

Back when they had just joined the server. Back when they were kids. 

Tommy led him to his suite, which was nice. But he turned back to the ghost. 

"Tommy...is it really you?" Tubbo croaked. 

"It is. In the flesh."

"But how? Why?" Tubbo whispered. "I...I didn't know."

Tommy shrugged, his eye drifting and focusing somewhere else. "They didn't want you to worry. Neither did I. You've got a country to maintain. I'm just a kid, trying to run a hotel."

"But-" Tubbo sobbed. "-it was supposed to be you and me versus Dream- versus the world!"

Tommy's arms wrapped around Tubbo, but that just made him cry harder. 

"I'm sorry. I really am. But it's okay, Tubbo. It really is," Tommy murmured. "It's over. Finally, finally over. We can rest now."

"What are you trying to say?" Tubbo sniffed.

That phrase. It haunts him in his dreams, among other monsters.

First, from the mouth of a traitor.

Then, the fateful words of a dying man. 

The hopeful words of a teen and his friend, sitting and watching the sun set. 

So many meanings, so many connections, tied to this one set of words, survivor of wars and revolutions.

"It was never meant to be."


End file.
